


to find somebody

by booksummoner



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Harry Hook, Coming Out, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Post-Descendants 3, Protective Uma (Disney), Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksummoner/pseuds/booksummoner
Summary: Harry Hook's to-do list:1. Stop the nightmares2. Pass Goodness class3. Figure out why he feels so safe around Ben**Post-Descendants 3. Main relationship is Harry x Ben from Harry's POVWe Heart It collection: https://weheartit.com/booksummoner/collections/164768999-to-find-somebody





	1. Prologue

Captain Hook, nemesis of Peter Pan, was infamous between both sides of the barrier. One labeled him as a bully and coward, a man who spent his pathetic life thieving and sword fighting with children. The other side saw his actions as a just extension of Pan’s own cruel tendencies. Any sane person would want revenge on the menace who joyfully sliced their hand and fed it to a beast. 

Despite the differing opinions of the captain, most could agree that he never failed to deliver as far as dramatics were concerned. Harry, his middle child and only son, knew this better than anyone.

Harry remembered having his first notable crush when he was eleven years old. He couldn’t put the feeling in words, wasn’t raised to be familiar with language surrounding love, but he knew there was something different in how he looked at Anthony Tremaine. His stomach never settled when around the other boy, and his hands shook whenever he attempted conversation. Harry was almost grateful they attended different schools since it allowed for less opportunity to embarrass himself. He started spending less time at the docks and roamed the Isle in hopes of bumping into the boy. 

The captain grew irritated with his son for his absences from the ship, eventually calling him to his quarters. “What’s so damn important that you must attend to, rather than practice fighting or cleaning the deck?” Hook sneered. 

Harry’s nose burned from the overwhelming smell of booze. He wondered if it was just on his father’s breath, or if it had seeped into his skin as a permanent cologne. 

While he fumbled for an excuse, his younger sister barged in. “I heard him tell Uma that he wanted to see Anthony!” CJ said, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk. “Harry said he likes him a whole lot, Dad. Thinks he’s real cute.” 

A moment of silence passed before Hook spoke through clenched teeth. “Get out, Calista Jane.” 

It wasn’t the first time his father used his fists against him, but it was his first time having his skin sliced by the hook. The whole picture remains fuzzy, but Harry could recall details; the spit flying from his father’s lips as he raged, the sound of bones cracking, the stickiness of the blood pouring from the cut on his cheek. 

Eventually the pain dulled. The sharpness in his chest became an occasional ache, and he was left with a thin scar along the side of his face. When he recovered enough, he grabbed CJ by her hair and held her under water just long enough to scare her. She continued to annoy him, but never brought Anthony up again. 

In the following years, he spent most of his time on his father’s ship or at Ursula’s restaurant, quietly confiding in Uma only when they were alone. The two practiced kissing on each other before he moved on to other girls. He boasted to anyone that would listen about his scar, claiming it came from a vicious sword fight. And if he happened to run into Anthony Tremaine while their ragtag pirate crew roamed the Isle, Harry always turned and went in the opposite direction.


	2. new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh thank you so much for reading!! the chapters are kinda short right now, but hopefully they'll get longer throughout the story. please leave comments if you enjoy this chapter, they're a huge motivation for writing!

In his earliest memories, Harry dreamed about the possibility of leaving the Isle. 

It wasn’t unusual for villain kids to whisper among themselves about Auradon, hoping their parents wouldn’t hear as they imagined gold tables piled with hot food and beds stuffed with feathers. Harry wondered what it would be like to sail across the water, instead of staying permanently docked. No magical barriers, no limits on where he could go. 

Three days ago, King Ben brought down the barrier. Villain kids and their parents walked across the bridge for the first time. It was Uma’s dream come true, and she cried into his shoulder as all the kids finally felt the warmth of the sun. It was beautiful and everything it was supposed to be, but as the initial excitement settled, Harry realized how lost he felt in Auradon. 

“How does that sound, Harry?” 

He glanced up in surprise. He had let his thoughts wander away from where he sat in the library of Auradon Prep. Uma sat to his left, Gil to his right. The royal family and Fairy Godmother sat in front of them. They were all staring, waiting for him to respond. “Didn’t quite catch that,” he said, leaning back in his chair. 

Uma rolled her eyes, but Fairy Godmother gave him a warm smile. “We were discussing your living arrangements. Doug has kindly offered to let you and Gil stay with him temporarily. How does that sound?” 

“What about Uma?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“I think it would be more appropriate for Uma to live with Audrey or Evie –”

Harry’s stomach clenched. “Fuck no, she isn’t.” 

All three adults stiffened, and Uma spoke before Fairy Godmother could scold him for swearing. “No offense, but I don’t think splitting us up is in anyone’s best interest.”

“We know it won’t be easy,” Belle said softly. “I assure you, we want everyone to be as comfortable and safe as possible.” 

“None of us are going to feel comfortable or safe without each other,” Uma said. She placed her hand on Harry’s forearm, a simple gesture that helped his tense shoulders loosen. 

“Yeah,” Gil started. “Plus, Uma usually helps Harry whenever he has nightm–”

Harry stomped on Gil’s foot underneath the table, halting his sentence. Gil gave him a sheepish look of apology. 

Uma continued. “We’re a family, and we intend on staying together. Even if we have to sleep outside in the woods, we’ll do it together.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Ben said. He had been so quiet that Harry almost forgot he was there. “There’s plenty of room in our castle for the three of you.”

Ben had proved himself trustworthy time and time again, but Harry couldn’t help his instinctual skepticism at the king’s kindness. Especially when his parents looked so ready to argue. “You’d really let a couple of unruly pirates live in your precious castle, beasty boy?” Harry asked, smiling so devilishly that he was almost barring his teeth. 

“Unruly pirates? Absolutely not,” Ben said. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. “You three, on the other hand, are more than welcome.” 

***

Harry was quiet on the ride to Ben’s castle. He didn’t need to speak, since Gil easily filled up the time by talking about everything he wanted to see and do in Auradon. 

“Jay said only students could play Tourney for the school, but he’s starting teams for everyone not in school anymore,” Gil told Ben. 

“He’s definitely missed playing since we’ve graduated,” Ben said. “We all have. I hope we’re on the same team, Gil. I’d love to see you play without being scared that you’ll run me over.” 

Uma gave a small chuckle as the two laughed, but Harry kept silent. He allowed himself to stare at the king while he was still absorbed in talking to Gil. Harry had gotten used to seeing Ben in his royal attire, usually an embroidered suit and his stupidly bejeweled crown. After the meeting with his parents and Fairy Godmother, he had stripped away the crown, suit jacket, and tie. The sleeves of his white button down were rolled up. He seemed relaxed in the presence of the pirates, smiling and laughing as if he was in the company of best friends. 

A soft heat spread across Harry’s face. He immediately stiffened, turning his gaze away from Ben and toward the window. The warm feeling was slightly familiar, like having the same dream multiple times. He hadn’t felt it in some time. The older he became, the more he acted on lust than endearment. It was easier that way, less messy. 

He exhaled through his nose, slumping down in his seat and leaning his head against Uma’s shoulder. The position wasn’t the most comfortable for his neck and her shoulder was bony, but he stayed. He was grateful that she didn’t say anything about it, but just let him rest until they reached their new home.


	3. castles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another short chapter because i had writer's block, but thank you so much for the encouraging comments!!
> 
> i also posted the link for my We Heart It collection in the story's bio!

When the king’s car pulled up to Castle Florian, Harry found himself annoyed by just how spectacular it was. It stood tall and proud, looming over them with pristine cleanliness and beautiful architecture. A sharp contrast to the crumbling, filthy shacks on the Isle. 

“Holy shit!” Gil said, nearly tripping over his feet as he jumped out of the car. “Dude, your place is huge! I wonder how many rooms are in it.” 

“Too damn many for the boy king and his prissy parents,” Harry muttered. Uma jabbed her elbow into his ribs. 

Ben smiled at Gil. “About 300, with around 40 of those being bedrooms. If you’d like, I can go ahead and give you the grand tour.” 

“Actually,” Uma said. “We’re pretty tired. Showing us to our rooms is good enough for now.” 

“Of course, it’s been a long day. You can get settled in, and I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.” 

*** 

As a child, Harry shared a room with his two sisters. The eldest sister, Harriet, was born before the creation of the Isle. Hook ordered his crew to build her a small bedroom in the house, not expecting two more children to bear his name in the years to come. His father had not put much effort into their house, opting instead to spend his time on the wrecked Jolly Roger.

The three children shared one bed for the majority of their childhood. When they grew older and larger, they took turns sleeping on the floor. 

Then Harriet stopped sleeping at home, eventually moving out when Harry was eleven. He told himself it was better that way, that it left more room in the bed for CJ and himself. 

It was better until CJ, at too young of an age, stopped coming home for weeks at a time. That’s when he officially joined Uma’s crew and forced himself to stop scanning the streets for his sisters. 

The bedroom Ben led him to was much different than in both his father’s home and the bunk he slept in on the Lost Revenge. It was furnished handsomely with rich rosewood dressers and bookshelves. The few dirty bags Harry brought from the Isle sat on the plush carpet. His eyes shifted across the room, from the large bed to the ornate fireplace. 

Uma and Gil were in their respective rooms right beside Harry, unpacking their belongings before dinner. As he wondered how they were each reacting, he noticed Ben had taken a few tentative steps into his room. 

“Is it alright?” Ben asked. “There wasn’t much time for redecorating, and I wasn’t sure what you would like anyways. I mean, besides hooks, obviously, and maybe ships? But most pirate themed décor are for children, so I didn’t…yeah.”

“It’s nice,” Harry said. He wondered if the king was nervous because he genuinely wanted Harry to like the room, or if he was just scared to be alone with him. 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “Awesome. Listen, I have to meet my council for another meeting, but I wanted to ask you a quick question.” He paused, waiting to see if Harry would object. “You know that some of the original villains are being evaluated for the possibility of residing in Auradon permanently. Of course, we would need more than your word, but if you think your father would be a good –” 

“No.” 

“– candidate for.” Ben faltered. “Oh. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Harry said. “Honestly, beasty boy, there’s only a few villains that are decent parents. The three of us didn’t get so lucky.” 

Neither spoke for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in a gold framed mirror. He cringed at the dark circles under his eyes, despite having no eyeliner on. 

“We’re also going to see about providing therapy sessions for the VKs,” Ben said quietly. “You don’t have to decide now, but please think about it.” 

Harry almost rolled his eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Ben’s offer was oddly touching. Instead, he nodded, turning away from the king and listening to his footsteps as he left the room.


End file.
